With reference to FIG. 1, conventional vehicle storage bins 100 typically include a housing 110 defining a storage bin opening 120 and a bin closure frame 130, and a closure assembly 140. The storage bin 100 will further typically be provided with a latch mechanism 150 to retain the closure assembly 140 in a closed orientation. For such storage bins 100 utilizing a latch mechanism 150 such as a push-push latch to secure the closure assembly 140, typically bumpers 160 made of rubber or other resilient material are provided. The bumpers provide a number of desirable effects, including providing an opposing force to the bias applied by the latch mechanism to reduce or eliminate rattles, preventing excessive over-travel, providing custom opening and closing efforts, and preventing the closure assembly from opening undesirably under high G loads.
For a center-mounted latch mechanism 150 as is shown in FIG. 1, at least two bumpers are 160 are required to produce an equal distribution of force to either side of the latch mechanism 150. This prevents the closure assembly 140 from rocking within the bin closure frame 130, which would be perceived by the consumer as a problem with fit and finish. Other features such as bin closure scallops 170 for swing clearance of the bumpers 160, but are generally viewed as negatively impacting craftsmanship.
While effective, such measures increase cost and complexity of vehicle storage bin construction. In particular, use of features such as multiple bumpers 160 and bin closure scallops 170 increase material cost and part complexity for storage bin 100 fabrication. Use of multiple bumpers 160 introduces multiple bumper marring areas to the storage bin 100 construction, and also introduces a requirement for increased complexity in the process of bumper installation as well as various verification systems or operating procedures for bumper presence during storage bin 100 assembly. Multiple bumpers 160 may create inconsistent loading due to part to part variability. Further, conventional bumpers 160 can easily be improperly installed as to orientation and/or selection of an incorrect bumper. Use of individual bumpers 160 further requires a robust closure assembly 140 to withstand loading at the bumper interface, which increases material usage and cost. Still yet more, conventional solutions to the above problems comprising poke yoke such as vision systems and part lock outs are complex and expensive.
To solve this and other problems, this document relates to a latch assembly for a vehicle storage bin, comprising a latch mechanism having an integrated bumper.